Bonnie Anderson
Bonnie Anderson is a 4-year-old girl who appears in Toy Story 3. ''Toy Story 3'' Bonnie attends Sunnyside, where she is the daughter of the receptionist. She has dark brown hair. Although she has an active imagination when playing with her toys (similar to Andy), she is shy and withdrawn when she is around other adults (besides her mother). Bonnie is first seen sitting on the front desk at Sunnyside, holding the Monkey in her hand, wanting to see what Ms. Davis, her mother's friend and Andy's slightly older mother, is donating. Later, she finds Woody hanging by his string from a tree, and she takes him home to meet her very own toys: Mr. Pricklepants, Buttercup, Trixie, Dolly, Peas-in-a-Pod, Chuckles the Clown, and Totoro. She is not seen again until at the end of the movie when Andy stops at her house to donate his old toys to Bonnie. Upon seeing Woody, she turns to grab Woody, but Andy pulls him away, which gives her a disappointed look on her face. After seeing how Bonnie loves Woody as much as he does, Andy relents and gives Woody to her, and the two play with their toys before Andy finally leaves for college. She is last seen when she is taken into her house by her mother for lunch, leaving the toys to watch Andy's car disappear down the road. In the end credits, it is shown that Bonnie has made drawings for her toys, including the ones handed over from Andy. She also has drawn Chuckles' smile right, the sight of which makes Chuckles smile for the first time ever since. Toys The toys Bonnie owns and plays with are: Original toys *Buttercup *Chuckles the Clown (previously owned by Daisy) *Dolly *Peas-in-a-Pod *Mr. Pricklepants *Totoro *Trixie Gift toys from Andy *Jessie *Bullseye *Rex *Mr. Potato Head *Mrs. Potato Head *Slinky *Hamm (A.K.A. "Evil Dr. Porkchop") *Three Aliens *Buzz Lightyear *Woody Trivia *Bonnie lives at 1225 Sycamore Street. *She is recognized by the pink ballet tutu she always wears. *Bonnie's voice is heard in Toy Story 3: The Video Game *She was once rumored to be voiced by Tara Strong. *Bonnie taking Woody to her tea party seems to echo Hannah borrowing Buzz for a tea party in the first Toy Story. *When Andy stops at her house, she is seen playing with her toys, but is interrupted when she catches sight of Andy. This mirrors one of the home videos Andy's mother has made at the beginning of the film when young Andy is interrupted by her entry while playing with his toys. *During the tea party scene, it is unknown why Bonnie was wearing a purple cape. *Bonnie tossing herself onto her bed and hugging her toys and Woody in her arms seems to recall one of the home videos Andy's mom has made of him at the beginning of the film in which young Andy has done the same. *At the end of the film, when Andy plays with his toys one last time during his visit at Bonnie's, Bonnie makes Woody and Buzz high-five each other, recalling one of the home videos Andy's mom has made of him at the beginning of the film in which young Andy has done the same. Gallery Tumblr l4zidyvSjf1qa44fmo1 500.jpg|A concept art of Andy and Bonnie playing together Anderson, Bonnie Anderson, Bonnie